1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain saw which has a body, an internal combustion engine mounted on the body and operating as a power source, and a carbureter provided in the body for supplying an air-fuel mixture to the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a chain saw is made as small and as light in weight as possible. As a result, a carbureter and a fuel tank chamber are disposed very close to the internal combustion engine.
Such a chain saw has insufficient heat insulation for the carbureter and fuel tank, and the mounting of the carbureter is not strong enough, making the carbureter prone to vibration.